Drifblim
|} Drifblim (Japanese: フワライド Fuwaride) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 28. Biology Driftblim has a large, spherical, purple body with the lower quarter of its body being a lighter purple. The colors are separated by a repeated semicircle pattern all around its body. On the top of its head is a puffy, white mass, which closely resembles a cloud. In the center of its body is a large yellow "X" and on either side, just above the "X" are its small, red eyes. On the lower portion of its body are four long, thin arms that diagonally in four different directions. Its arms are tipped with yellow and have three short points each. The bottom of its body narrows into a short, red extrusion that fans slightly outward. Driftblim is strong enough to lift Pokémon or people, but has no control over its flight. This causes it to drift with the wind and end up anywhere. It can, however, inflate and deflate itself with gas to control its altitude. It is rarely active during the day, but usually gathers in groups during evenings. When noticed, the groups will suddenly vanish to unknown locations. In the anime Major appearances Fantina's Drifblim 's debut appearance in the anime was in Playing The Leveling Field! under the ownership of Fantina. It evolved from in the episode during its with Ash's Pikachu. It appeared again in A Shield with a Twist! where it defeated Ash's Pikachu and , but lost to . Other It first appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai, where it floated around Alamos Town, scouting for Tonio. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Multiple Drifblim appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga The titular Phantom Thief, Hiori, uses a Drifblim primarily for aerial transportation. It is not seen battling much, but can hold its own when it needs to. In the Pokémon Adventures manga When , and were in Hearthome City, Fantina used her to throw off some women who were obstructing the trio for being rookies in Contests who didn't deserve to compete, an attitude that carried over even after Platinum won the Contest, to which Fantina responded by dropping them in a trash chute. A few more volumes down the line, Fantina's Drifblim appeared again in Celestic Town, where it saved Diamond and Pearl from a deadly fall, and carried them over to Hearthome City, where she would use it in a Gym match against Platinum. Its seemed to give it the upper hand at first against Platinum's Empoleon, but the girl then revealed that she took advantage of this gust of wind to send off her , fainting it. After Platinum managed to defeat Fantina with , she then lent her Drifblim to Platinum for her to go to Canalave City and rescue her father. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Fantina's also makes a minor appearance in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, fighting alongside its Trainer and the other Gym Leaders against an army of s. Drifblim also appeared as a member of 's team. Drifblim was used to finish off Hareta's , but was surprised when Misdreavus used to acquire Drifblim's Ability, causing Drifblim to be taken down with the other Pokémon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} and , Giant Chasm}} and , Reversal Mountain}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave, Chroma Ruins, Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meeting Place, Meadow Zone, Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone, Haunted Zone, Granite Zone, Flower Zone }} |area= , Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F, All }} |area=Cove Area, Arbor Area, Crag Area, Tech Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: }} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- and his Pals anywhere. }} |- when its HP is 146 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=426 |name2=Drifblim |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Drifblim has the highest base stat of all types and is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Drifblim and are the only Pokémon not introduced in Hoenn to be found in the Fluctuating Experience Group. Origin Drifblim is based on a . Name origin Drifblim is a combination of drift and . Fuwaride may be any combination of ふわふわ fuwa fuwa (soft, airy and light, or an for floating), fuga (Latin for flight), 風船 fūsen (balloon), and ride. It may also involve 付和雷同 fuwaraidō, meaning to follow others blindly. In other languages |fr=Grodrive|frmeaning=From and |es=Drifblim|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Drifblim|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=둥실라이드 DungsilraidS|komeaning=Combination of and the word ride in English |zh_cmn= 附和氣球 Fù Hè Qì Qiú|zh_cmnmeaning= may come from the Japanese 付和雷同 fuwaraidō. 氣球 means balloon. }} Related articles * Fantina's Drifblim External links |} de:Drifzepeli fr:Grodrive it:Drifblim ja:フワライド pl:Drifblim zh:随风球